1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to actuator rods used in push-pull mechanisms and, more specifically, to a multi-piece, multi-material actuator rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of rod members are used to translate movement of one mechanical part to another associated mechanical part, such as in push-pull mechanisms. Generally, these rod members are of one-piece construction and require special machining of their end sections for connection of the rod members to other devices. Such machining necessitates additional time and fabrication effort, as well as loss of material which results in increased costs. This is of particular disadvantage since substantial heavy materials must be utilized to form the rod members in order that they may withstand imposed stress, strain and torque loading, particularly when utilized in a push-pull function.